mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Colour's Fall
Preceded by Broken Wing. Caution: Strong language is present in this fanfic. Once Broken Citrine felt nothing. She was unconscious. The left engine on Iris had exploded while she was going to her sniping seat. Being so close to it, she had been slammed into the wall before falling out after losing consciousness. The wind was rushing past her, tugging at her. The trees of the Emerald Forest rushed towards her. A Contract of Colour Noir watched as Citrine fell from the airjet. She slammed a fist against the wall behind her. "Dammit! This is complicating things. Swing low so I can get out for the girl, then go after that airjet! If you can't shoot him down, then keep an eye on him!" She walked into the back, removing the tie downs holding Vélo Sanglante in place. Opening the side door, Noir watched as she came close to the ground. As Aile Cassée leveled out, she gunned the engine, flying out into the forest. It was a hard fall to the ground, but the bike and it's rider took it in their stride. She revved the engine, pointing the powerful bike in the direction she believed Citrine to be in. As Noir flew through the trees, her prey came to mind. This bloody kid. Why couldn't they make this easy? Trystin knew what was coming and he still ran. Idiot. The bike zipped through the forest, narrowly avoiding crashing. As she rode, Noir flexed her prosthetic hand several times. Something felt off to her. Trytsin struggled with the controls. Iris was falling, gradually losing altitude. The gunfire from the airjet behind him boomed once more. He twisted his airjet as much as he dared. The left engine was producing a very unhealthy scream, black smoke was pouring from it. He looked over the forest before him. Damn, this is not good. Nowhere to ditch Iris. That bloody thing behind me isn't going to stop anyway. Trystin banked to the left, making full use of the undamaged engine. He tried to level out, but Iris began to shudder. "Oh shit. Not now, please not now." It turned into a violent action, the vibrations shaking the airjet in an incredibly worrying fashion. Suddenly, the damaged engine grinded to a halt. Iris twisted hard, diving towards the ground. "Oh fuck! Not good! Come on baby, don't die on me!" Iris plummeted down at an alarming rate. He ran his hands across the controls, changing settings and trying to bring the airjet under control once more. He had little effect. The ground rushed up at the windshield. "Bugger." Once Fallen The grass was soft under his feet, the boots pressing the small blades into the ground. He was far from any settlement, or any people for that matter. But he walked on, unworried about the Grimm in the Emerald Forest. Torrent paused. Something was nearby. He raised his eyes as he heard crashing through the trees. The solid thump of it hitting the ground reached Torrent's ears. Hmm, interesting. He walked towards the sounds, curious as to what was to be found. As he came closer to the source of the sounds, he found several branches broken off their trees. Torrent continued on. More branches were here and there. Then the source was found. He stood there for a moment, unsure about the situation. What the heck caused this girl to fall from the sky? She's not even that old. He crouched down beside her, feeling her pulse. The girl was alive, and not noticeably injured. This kid is tough, it must of been a hell of a fall. Torrent knelt down and cradled her head. Brushing hair off her face, he noticed the flower above her ear. She looked so young and peaceful to him. The girl stirred as he moved his hand away. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey. Are you alright? Nothing broken?" She gave a weak cough, tilting her head to look up at him. He could see comprehension dawning in her eyes. "No, I'm ok. What happened, and who are you?" He smiled down at her, relieved that she was fine. Grabbing his water bottle, he passed it to the girl. "I'm Torrent, as for what happened. I couldn't say. I heard you crash through the trees, then found you here. Who might you be?" She took the bottle, taking a sip from it. "Citrine, thanks for the water" Torrent rubbed her shoulder, nodding in response. Her eyes suddenly widened. "Trystin!" Grounded Trystin groaned. He was sore, very sore. The trees had softened the landing slightly, but only slightly. He looked out the windshield, dirt was all that greeted him. Rubbing his head, he realised Iris was on an angle as well as being face first in the ground. Damn, I guess that could have been worse. Oh shit, Citrine. How the hell am I going to find her? She could be anywhere, I don't even know where I am for that matter. Using the pilots seat as a ladder, Trystin climbed into the main hold. The left door was still open, however it was on the lower side, and filled with dirt. He swapped sides, hitting the button for the door. It didn't budge. "Well, fuck. Whoever designed this should have thought of that. Then again, I didn't either. Hmm." Ideas floated about his head, pondering ways to escape. One idea formed. Lying flat on the front wall of the hold, he reached into the cockpit and grabbed his CQSA from behind the seat. Quickly equiping it, he felt it lock around his body. Hmm, well. If this doesn't work, I guess it doesn't matter. My poor baby crashed, I'm sorry for this. Raising his fist, he took a moment to look at the door of Iris. Throwing his hardest punch, he fired the shotgun in the forearm just as he hit. The door buckled a small amount, but not nearly enough. "Shit! Argh. How the hell am I going to get out?" Suddenly, he had an idea. It was crazy, but then, it was Citrine's kind of plan. He went to her sniper seat and opened the ammo drawer. Trystin grabbed several rounds, placing them against the door. This is a terrible idea, thank you Ci. He punched the two rounds he had placed on the door, the shotguns firing into them. They blew, the high explosive charges blasting him back down into the airjet. Hitting the opposite side, he shook his head to clear the stunned feeling. "Urgh, not doing that again. No wonder she loves those rounds." He looked up to see the damage. It had been blown open. He pulled himself up, groaning after the impact. Grabbing Perish and climbing out of Iris, Trystin looked around. The trees of the Emerald Forest were all around. Trees, trees and more trees. This really isn't going to be easy. Looking at the crash, he started his way back towards Vale. Towards his sister. Pursuit The forest was silent. Noir rubbed at a bit of dirt on Vélo Sanglante, wiping the mark off. Looking around, she almost wished some Grimm would turn up, just so she had something to do. Where the hell are you? I saw you fall out of the bloody airjet, who the heck would be walking after that? She kick started the bike, the engine roaring to life. Revving hard, Noir dropped the clutch, the rear wheel ripping up the grass before it gripped. She took off, tearing through the forest. After a minute, something caught her eye. Sliding to a stop, Noir peered at what she saw. Several broken branches were littered across the ground here and there. "Hmm, interesting." Creeping forward on the bike, she studied the damage. She could tell something had flown through, breaking a path straight through the trees. Following the trail, she came across a small patch of grass that had been flattened. Almost as if someone had been lying on it, but marks showed that changed with the appearance of another. "Shit. Someone is out here. Knowing my luck, they won't help me either." Noir powered off, following what she thought was their trail. Her right hand flexed again, that feeling was back. So my little colour nut, who have you got with you? Reunion Citrine walked forwards, her hand in Torrent's. She could see he was a powerful man, probably the strongest person she had ever meet. Walking along, Citrine felt sore. She wanted to lay down some more, but the boundless energy she normally possessed weighed upon the knowledge that she needed to keep moving to stay safe. Her arms felt like dead weights, her legs pillars of concrete. Her compainion started talking to her. "So, Citrine. Do you know who it is that is chasing you?" She shook her head wearily. Her mouth was slightly dry again. "No. My brother probably knows, but he never got to tell me. I don't even know why they are after us." Drinking from the bottle, she noticed Torrent nodding his head. As they walked on, Citrine tripped. Normally she wouldn't have even shifted, but being so tired and battered she hit the ground. Not even bothering to groan, she lay still on top of the grass. It wasn't until Torrent rolled her over that Citrine even tried moving. Giving a small grunt as he pulled her into an upright position against a tree, she went for another drink. "Thank you." His ever ready smile appeared. "You're welcome. Look, you are obviously exhausted. We can rest here for awhile, let you get some energy." She leant back, the tree wonderfully comfortable in her worn out state. She was about to drift off to sleep, when the roaring of a bike could be heard through the trees. CItrine was much too tired to get up, but she became very alert. Confusion swept over her as Torrent walked forwards and called a greeting. "Hey Noir! Good to see you!" Trystin crept forwards. He was close. He heard the bike, and it stopped nearby. Then, he spotted them. Two people, the contractor and someone else. They must be sharing info on where they've searched. How close are you Ci? Slowly moving closer, he wanted a good tree to lean against. Citrine could sniper from a crouch, but Trystin wasn't nearly as good. When he stopped by a nice tree, he noticed a flash of yellow. Fear rose in his chest. Citrine was right there. He acted. With the shotguns and Perish he was at a full sprint before he even started to move. Knowing that the short lessons Ci had given him on Perish, he knew he wasn't very good with it. But he had his own, and he was pissed. The contractor clearly noticed in a moment, moving towards him. The blade emerged from the stock of Perish, and Trystin began the most deadly attack he would ever perform. "You will never take her away!" Purely on instinct, he used the exact movements Citrine used. Spinning Perish around his body, boosting the momentum and managing to fire it as well. Added to this, he was firing his own shotguns, dramatically increasing the speed and strength of every attack. She was clearly unable to defend against this terrible rage, most of his strikes hitting with incredable force. He landed a blow under her chin, her head snapping back. He was about to land another blow to her head, when his swing stopped dead. He turned, seeing the other man holding Perish, by the blade. Shit. Did he really just stop that by grabbing the blade? Pulling Perish from his grip, and before Trystin could react, the man threw a punch into his face. He used his semblance, shifting the momentum of the blow and turning his face. The end result was while it hurt, his nose wasn't broken and the man's fist went past his face. "Trystin! Stop!" He turned, that voice stopping him in a heartbeat. The man swept his legs out from under him, then planted his foot on his chest. "Torrent! It's my brother!" Looking past the leg, her saw his sister standing nearby. She seemed weary, and considering the fall she had he wasn't surprised. The foot lifted off his chest, a hand appearing before his face. He took it, Torrent helping him up. "You have a poor way of saying hello. I'd thank your sister, I would probably have hit you some more without her interference. Moving on, I'm Torrent. You are Trystin I'm guessing." Trystin looked at the group they'd made. The contractor had already stood up, standing just out of reach. Realising he'd acted rather impulsively, he moved to change his tune. "Ahh, sorry about that. As you can imagine though, I wasn't about to leave my sister in the hands of a contractor. I'm glad you're ok Ci." Ducking down, he hugged Citrine. Sitting down next to her, he looked back up at their company. "So uh, I'm not sure what we are going to do about this but we need to work something out. Torrent, you seem to be the middle ground here, are we able to sort this out peacefully?" Not knowing what he thought of this, Trystin was taking a stab in the dark. But Torrent seemed alright, after all, he had clearly helped Citrine, why else would she tell them both to stop? He looked down at him and his sister. Getting a weird feeling, he waited for his remark. "It's ultimately up to Noir, but despite your poor entrance I'm willing." The three of them looked toward the contractor. She had her arms crossed, and didn't much seem to like how things had turned out. "Look, I don't like this. At all. You guys have been the worst contract I've had in awhile. And personally, after what you just did Trystin, I'm not about to do it again. I will pay out your contract. But, in return I want something. I am aware of my skills. Some people are too much for me. And that is where you two come in. One day, you will help me with a contract. Don't worry about hurting someone, I'll do the pain, but you'll wear them down. That is my condition. Take it or leave it." The Motacills looked at each other. Nothing needed to be said, they knew it wasn't much of a choice, but it was better than being chased with a price on them. Looking back at Noir, he gave their answer. "Deal" She walked over to them, and held a hand out to Citrine. She didn't hesitate, letting the contractor pull her upright. Torrent followed her over and did the same for Trystin. The four stood there for a moment, with nothing to be said. Noir took a step back, breaking the small circle. "I'm going now, to end the contract and get another. I'll be in touch. See you around Torrent." She gave him a smile, but otherwise showed nothing to them. Getting on her bike, she tore up the grass as she turned it around, before powering off. Torrent clapped his hands together, clearly looking much more pleasent about the situation now. "Well, now that we are a bit more friendly here, lets get to know each other! Or at least, talk." Citrine leant against her brother, still a bit tired. He put an arm around her, keeping her close. "Well, sorry about how we started off, but yeah. Not much to tell really, just a couple of freelance Grimm hunters. Other than this episode, we just go about our business. How about you?" Torrent nodded as he told him of their work. Trystin noticed he was looking at him in a different way now, almost like he was judging him. "Well, I actually teach people. Specifically, I teach them Grimm Chance. A martial art style that I am the grandmaster of. You'd be good with the Ursa style, suits the power you can put in a punch. Also, when I punched you earlier, you took that rather well. May I ask how?" He was moderately surprised by this. A grandmaster of a martial art. And he had gotten into a fight with him, even if it was for a brief moment. Trystin had a new found respect for him. "It is my semblance. I can shift momentum within my body. I can't stop someone from hitting my face, but it can hurt a bit less when they do. And I can use some of their own power against them. It is very useful at times." He leaned closer slightly. "Interesting" The Colour Nut Company The three of them stood in front of Iris. The battered hull looked in rather good condition for what it had been through, but the right engine was still badly damaged. Citrine was sitting on her brother's shoulders, looking rather sad about her favourite ship. Trystin had called in a favour from a friend, and a cargo lifter was coming out to take Iris back for repairs. "Try, you crashed her." He nodded, not particularly happy about the damage. It was going to cost a lot. And they would be hard pressed to get good money while it was out of commission. "Yeah, I kinda did. But she's not so bad, fix up that engine, replace the door and slap on some more paint, Iris will look brand new. Sort of." Torrent had been studying the arijet. It was quite the spectacle, even in it's crashed state. "That is, very colourful. I must say, I haven't seen many airjets this bright." Turned towards him, Citrine gave a wide smile. "I love to paint! And painting Iris means I don't get into trouble. So it's always pretty." "This would cost a fair amount to repair I'm assuming. You two have the funds correct? I'm guessing you would seeing as you've bought one." Now it was Trystin's turn to smile at him. "Funny story that. We didn't exactly buy it, but the owners weren't the nicest people. I'm sure no one really would have minded that we stole it, especially after they tried to kill us just for being near it. As for the money, we don't. This kind of damage is too much for what we have. We'll have to take on some jobs. It'll be tough, without Iris we can't take on the more adventurous jobs. But we'll survive, even if we just scrap by. A pity we can't take on the larger Grimm. I've wanted to fight a Death Stalker for years now." Noticing Torrent giving him another look, he turned toward him. Before he could ask him what he was looking for again, he spoke first. "You know, I could help you out with this. I love a good fight with a Death Stalker or two, could be fun." Death Stalker or two? What? Trystin got this eerie feeling that Torrent could destroy them with ease, the way he said it was very matter of fact. But it gave him an idea, one with profit. "Torrent. I have an idea. We've wanted to expand our little business, get some more people for bigger jobs and such. It occurs to me that while you have little need for money, it could be good if you had something of a base for your training while you are here. And we are rather interested in Grimm Chance ourselves. So let me ask, would you like to join our little company?" He looked at the two of them for a moment, giving his answer with barely a hesitation. "It sounds like a plan." Citrine dropped off of Trystin's shoulders, jumping in to hug Torrent. "The Colour Nut Company!" Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:Further Development